In this program AMSEN Technologies aims to develop a novel electrocatalytic air filter for low-temperature oxidative destruction of VOCs. The proposed idea is an innovative combination of electrochemically enhanced adsorption, electrocatalysis, and catalytic reactions. Compared to currently available facilities of catalytic oxidation of VOCs, the electrocatalytic filter to be developed would have advantages of higher catalytic activities, significantly reduced light-off temperatures, improved poisoning resistance, better thermal and chemical stability, and having an effective in-situ regeneration capability. This filter may be particularly suitable for complete oxidation of very low concentration of VOCs in air streams. The design makes use of cheap, well-developed, and readily available components. The technology to be developed involves no high-tech methods and requires no affiliated facilities. Therefore, the investment of this technology is very low and the commercialization potential is high. AMSEN will pursue to establish the concept feasibility in the Phase I work. In Phase II, a prototype of the proposed system will be developed and tested in an actual industrial or commercial environment.